Result of the choice
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Ichigo died and was given two options and has to choose one of them. In order to see everybody again, he chose the one that costs him something that he doesn't know. In his new life, as Tsuna, something triggers his past memories. Now, he has to figure out what to do. Secrets revealed, friendships put up to the test, a possessive mate and mafia boss/shinigami training takes place.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off of one of my challenges. If you want to check the challenge out, go to my forum and go to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Bleach challenges and it's the third challenge on the list. **

**Chance of OOC taking place**

**The story is going to lean towards Katekyo Hitman Reborn a bit more than Bleach due to my limited knowledge of the show Bleach. So, forgive me if I do mistakes from that show here and there. **

Pain

That's all Ichigo could feel at the moment. He just killed off Aizen, by cutting him into the chest and leaving a very deep wound that nobody could survive. The orange headed teen just stared as the body fell beside him, and heard it hit the ground with a loud _thud. _That was when the pain came in, with a lot of new blood floating from his old and recent wounds. Slowly, all of his strength left his body. The sword became too heavy for him to hold. Soon, it fell out of his hand hitting the ground silently beside him. Next, his knees gave away. Ichigo could hear voices shouting his name. With the last of his strength, he touched the equally large and deep cut that he has given Aizen and now is on him. He brought the bloody hand up to his face. His eyes felt very heavy, and it became harder to breath. The last thing he remembers, is hitting the ground hard and everything went dark.

His brown eyes were closed tightly. Ichigo felt like he was floating in midair. The pain is forgotten, replaced with relief. At last, the substitute shinigami opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. It was so dark, that he couldn't see as far as a centimeter from his face. He tried to move his head around, but was unable to. It was as if his body was frozen stiff. The only thing that he could move was his mouth. He shouted:

"Hello?"

A long silence was followed. It wasn't long afterwards, when a voice boomed throughout the darkness:

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

The Japanese teen looked as he tried to move his head around to see where the voice was coming from, but still it wouldn't budge. Ichigo asked the voice:

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm the Spirit King. You are here Kurosaki, because I brought you here for a reason." The deep voice said. The teen stared into darkness stunned. He heard about the Spirit King, but never thought that he would get to meet the man. Before anymore questions were asked, the mysteries voice continued to speak, "I have decided to give you a chance to be reborn into a new life. Although, there are two options that you must choose from. You either be reborn with no way of contacting your friends, family and mate, or, you get to contact them at some point but with a cost."

Thousands of new questions went through the orange headed teen's head. He wanted to see his family, friends and mate again. Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki has a mate who's none other than Grimmjow.

It all started after the two of them fought each other a few times, when they felt a deep connection. Neither of them understood what's going on. Each time they saw each other, not only a connection was there but many feelings were there too. That was until the sixth Espada remembers about hollows having mates. While Ichigo found out about a hollow having a mate from his shinigami friends. The fourth time that the two met was when Ichigo was all alone. At first, the substitute shinigami thought that Grimmjow was back to finish him off. He was proven wrong, when the Espada did nothing to him and even stayed a good distance away.

Finally, Grimmjow somehow managed to explain to Ichigo, that the two of them were mates. After his explanation, many things made so much more sense. Such as, their will to fight each other was stronger than it should be, turns out that they're fighting over whose dominant in the relationship. From there, the two met each other secretly for the next two months. It's strange how the two got along outside of their fights and positions as enemies. Their secret was found out by the Soul Society somehow, they still weren't sure how. Instead of them leaving the two alone, they forced Grimmjow to switch sides and become a spy for Soul Society, because if he didn't then he's never going to see his mate again, and they're going to make sure of it. Ichigo was furious with the soul society, but could do nothing about it because he has no power to stop them.

Now, that the war is over, Ichigo isn't very sure what they're going to do to Grimmjow which worried him. But Ichigo still wonders about one thing. He asked the Spirit King:

"Why are you giving me a chance to be reborn?"

"That is because you should have never died in the first place. Maybe have lost your shinigami powers, but not die. That is why I'm giving you a chance. So, what do you choose Kurosaki?"

Without missing a beat, Ichigo gave out his answer:

"I want to see everybody again, and I don't care at what cost."

The substitute shinigami could have _sworn_ that he heard a smirk coming from the Spirit King. The next thing he knew, everything once more went dark.

-ooOOoo-

14 years old Tsunayoshi Sawada, also known as Tsuna and is a mafia boss in training, stood in the doorway to the living room. His brown eyes stared blankly at the sleeping figure that lay on the ground in only a shirt and boxers. That figure was none other than his father. The man that disappeared 2 years ago, then out of nowhere announced his arrival. _Oh, how much I hates him_, he thought to himself while clenching his hands into tight fists. The man was barely there during his childhood, always leaving both him and his mother behind for who knows how long. At first, Tsuna, as a small child, didn't really think much about it. That was until he saw firsthand how sad his mother was when his father left. That was when the hatred started. Now, the teen barely sees the man on the floor as his father. He only sees him as a stranger, who dares call himself a father, a husband and him his son.

The brown bangs covered the brown eyes, so nobody was able to see the pair. Tsuna slowly turned around, and simply walked out of the house and slammed the door hard with anger. Without another thought, he ran out of the property, never looking back. His legs moved so quickly, that anybody who knows him would be surprised to see him not tripping even once. After all, he was nothing but Dame-Tsuna to their eyes. Soon, his legs stopped running and stopped next to a graveyard that was on the other side of town.

_Why does kaa-san cares so much about him? That man... thing... is nothing more than trash that keeps running off somewhere for a long time. But yet, she seems so happy whenever he's home and acts as if he was gone for the day. I don't get it! Why? Why is she so happy and keeps being his wife when he hurts her so much and leaves her? Does he even care about kaa-san or me? Does he even care about our happiness and need of being a whole family? _Tsuna thought to himself. His brown watery eyes looked at the rock that was in front of him. He pushed his hands inside his pockets and kicked the rock.

His eyes stared from the ground towards the graveyard. Usually, he would look away without much of a care, but for some reason he wasn't able to do that. It was as if something was calling out to him, but he couldn't see what it was. Tsuna could feel something in the back of his mind hurt slightly, with it slowly spreading across his brain. The teen winced as he rested his head in one of his hands. The pain was getting stronger, up to the point that the teen collapsed onto the ground and blacked out.

A few hours later, the teen started to move. His brown eyes slowly opened. After a few moments, he started to remember where he was and why he got here. The brown headed teen sat up and rubbed his head. _What the hell just happened?_

**"Well looky here, it's about fucking time that you woke up king!"**

Tsuna jumped onto his feet in a second and got into a fighting position. He blinked a few times after he realized what he just did. _Since when do I know how to get into a fighting position without Reborn? Heck, this is a martial arts move and I never took anything._ He thought to himself confused. His memories started to slowly come back to him. After he remembered everything, he shouted mentally, _wait... you!_

**"Yes I'm me, who else could it be ****_Dame-Tsuna_****?"**

The mocking tone was clearly there, which made the teen glared at the spirit mentally. _Shut up!_

**"Nah, I'm good. I got to say king. You're in some serious shit, and here I thought that the Spirit King was only bluffing."**

Tsuna sighed deeply. He remembers the choice that he made in his past life, and couldn't help but be angry at the Spirit King. He was thrown into a life where his father is rarely home, having nearly to no will to do anything which is where he got his nickname from, and now has to train as a mafia boss. _Well, he did say that I have to pay for choosing to see everybody again... but... how is everyone? When _am_ I going to see them again?_ He thought to himself with a frown in the end. Slowly, Tsuna started to head back home. The whole way, he spoke with his hollow side. Before he walked into the same neighborhood that his house was in, he asked his hollow side.

_Where is Zangetsu?_

**"I'm right here"**

The brown eyes blinked a few times. He frowned deeply and said:

_Stop fooling around, where is Zangetsu?_

**"Well, you're an idiot. We share the same name king if you haven't realized it yet. If you're talking about the other guy he's not here anymore."**

_Then I don't have my Zanpakuto anymore while I have _you_?_

**"****_I'm_**** your Zanpakuto spirit and inner hollow, ****king. **The other guy is the spirit of your other powers, which aren't even worth mentioning because you don't have them anymore."

Tsuna was shocked. All this time he thought that this spirit was just his hollow side, while the other guy was his Zanpakuto spirit. He was still confused about what Zangetsu was going on about his other powers, but decided to drop it sense he doesn't have whatever it is anymore. So, he didn't see the point in talking about it.

By the time that Tsuna got home, it was late in the evening. He opened the front door quietly, closed it, took off his shoes and went up stairs towards his bedroom without bothering to go eat dinner. After he got in, he locked his bedroom door, closed the curtains then turned on the lamp on his desk. He stared at the books for his school on the side of the desk. _Might as well put some effort into this pile of homework, since now I have my memories back I know how tough the next years are going to be in school. Anyways, I might as well get rid of my reputation slowly before it's going to ruin my life at some point in the future. _Tsuna thought to himself as he grabbed the top booklet. He stared at the math problems that used to be so hard to understand but now seem to make so much sense. It was thanks to his high school memories that he wasn't having any trouble at the moment.

Soon, Tsuna finished all his homework. He couldn't believe how his current self, before he got his memories back, was so lazy and whiny when it comes to such easy stuff. _No wonder everybody called me Dame-Tsuna. If I can't even do something like this, then I'm really no good at anything! _He thought to himself with a glare directed to nothing really. He looked towards the drawer and opened it to find a bunch of white pieces of paper. He took out one of them, grabbed his pencil and started to draw. Even though nobody thinks so, he does have a talent. That talent has to do with his hands. He's not good in sports or school, but when it comes to drawing, cooking, sewing and similar stuff he's pretty good at them.

Noise of scratching was heard throughout the room. The noise itself came from the pencil as it kept on drawing line after line. After sometime, there were a good number of figures on the page. Tsuna's heart feels heavy as he finished drawing the figures. Everybody that he knew from his past life, his family, friends and mate were on that paper. All of them were smiling, grinning, simply staring or smirking right back at him as if they were making a joke or something. He hopes that they were all alright.

_How long did time pass by since that day?_ Tsuna wondered. He looked up at the calendar and glared at it when he realized that he couldn't remember the dates from his past life. He stared back at the desk and put down the pencil. He grabbed the paper then put it in a box that he hides very well somewhere in his room. The box contained many drawings of different things, from landscapes to people to objects. He once more hid the box, and decided that it was a long day and he needed to sleep even though it was pretty early.

After Tsuna took a shower and now was getting dressed, he stared at the mirror. His body was slightly toned from training by Reborn. But no matter what, there was one thing that was always going to be there, and that was his birthmark... or more like his scar from the fight with Aizen. The line is long, slightly thick and dark. It started from his right shoulder to his left hip. When he was born, the doctors believed that it's a birthmark. That was what he thought all his life, up until he got his memories back. Now, he knew better than to think that it's a simple birthmark. From now on, when people mistake it as a birthmark, Tsuna isn't going to tell them that it's a battle scar from his past life. He's going to continue letting them think whatever it was. To him, this scar represents the connection of his old and new life.

He finished getting dressed and head off to sleep. Never once has he realized that his spiritual energy was stronger than ever and now was detected by the Soul Society.

**To those who wonder as to why I chose a graveyard, is because it's connected with the dead. So, what's better to trig Ichigo's memories other than the dead?**

**Please review, follow and favorite and thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chance of OOC taking place**

**Please review, follow and favorite. **

**Also, I'm expecting more reviews if you guys want me to publish another chapter. I'm not going to keep publishing chapters by having only one review in each one.**

Back in Soul Society, everything changed after the war took place. The left over Arrancar's stopped fighting all together when Aizen was defeated. They were questioned by the shinigami's as to why they weren't attacking. The only response that they received was that since their boss is dead, they didn't see the point in fighting anymore. Before any of them left, they were all given a chance to join Soul Society. Many of them rejected right away. The only ones that accepted the invitation were Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

The two Espada's joined because of different reasons, which are pretty similar when one thinks about it really. The fourth Espada joined because of Orihime, who later everybody found out was his mate. The sixth Espada joined because he knows that his mate is out there, since their connection is still there and so needs a way to find the teen. For the past 14 years, this is how things took place. The Espada's were called in only for when they're needed the most. The rest of the time, they were left alone to do their own things. Many shinigami's respected them over the years, but the new ones always seem to ask for trouble whenever they insult the Espada's and acted very disrespectful.

Grimmjow throughout the years still kept on trying to find his mate, but always came back empty handed. Ichigo's friends helped the man find him, since they were desperate themselves when they found out that their friend is alive. In the beginning, everybody thought that the teen was dead. It was until they found out that the teen's mate still felt the connection, which led to only one conclusion. Ichigo Kurosaki is reincarnated. It was only proven so, when they got a surprising letter from the Spirit King himself stating that their theory is true. Further than that, he wouldn't tell them anymore. The Kurosaki family was told about what they found out. It made all three members of the family happy to know that the son of the family was out there somewhere alive and kicking. They promised to keep an eye out in case they see him.

Today, two people stood in front of the head captain. Those people are Grimmjow and Rukia. The head captain, Yamamoto, called them in for a mission but never gave out the details of it. Now, he's going to.

"I've called you here today, because a few hours previously, we received a signal of a familiar spiritual pressure but at the same time it's different." The brown eyes opened and stared at them. "Jaegerjaquez, have you not said that your connection with Kurosaki Ichigo is still there?"

Both the shinigami and Espada's eyes narrowed in shock. They slowly started to connect the dots as to what the head captain talked about. Grimmjow said:

"Are you telling me, that the spiritual pressure belongs to Ichigo?"

He received a sharp nod from the head captain. He said:

"I'm sending you two to Namimori, to see if it is in fact Kurosaki. If it is him, then I want you two to stay there and keep an eye out for him while sending weekly reports."

"Hai"

Rukia said. Instead of Grimmjow saying the same thing or simply walk out, he asked the old man:

"When are we leaving?"

"By the end of the day"

The Espada gave a silent nod then left, leaving behind the two shinigami's. The black headed woman frowned deeply as she watched the man walk away. They have searched for Ichigo for so long and yet why did he show up now? Why didn't he make his presence known beforehand? She doesn't know much about reincarnation, but spiritual pressure never goes away. So, they should have received it before now. Rukia realized something after a few moments of thought. She asked the head captain with a frown:

"Excuse me, Captain-Commander, but what does Ichigo look like exactly? He can't possibly look exactly the same as before. Even his spiritual pressure isn't the same. So, we don't have anything to use to search for him."

An amused look passed the brown old eyes.

"Just follow Jaegerjaquez, he knows where Kurosaki is. You're dismissed."

"Hai"

She said with a bow then left.

While Grimmjow walked through the grounds, he stared into thin air. His blue eyes sharpened. _Soon, strawberry, I'm coming after you._

-ooOOoo-

Back in the living world, Tsuna stared at the door that his friends left through. He just found out about the purpose of the rings, and that his is the sky. Yamamoto is the rain guardian, Gokudera is the storm guardian and Ryohei is the sun guardian. The brown headed teen found it rather amusing. The rings suited their personalities quite well. He does wonder though, who exactly the other three are. Also, he found out that all of them have exactly 10 days to prepare themselves. _I'm positive that Reborn is going to be my teacher, and I have an idea of what type of training I'm going to go through. But I need to train my shinigami powers as well. All I need now though, is to find a way to get my soul out of my body and find a private place to train. But do I still have to fight the mafia?_ Tsuna's brown eyes sharpened at the last thought.

**"Kingy, kingy, kingy," **Tsuna heard a smirk from his hollow side,** "Have you forgotten all about our little fight over domination? Keep this up, and I'm going to make you my horse and take the crown. This time, I'm going to win."**

Tsuna's body froze when he heard that. Even though he has his memories back, there are many that he still can't remember. Now that Zangetsu told him that, he remembers their fight over who controls the body. Then, he remembered the fight that he had with Jin while he fought with his hollow side. The memory of what he told him hit the teen hard.

_"The truth behind fighting is that fighting continues forever... After you've defeated one person, someone stronger appears... If you managed to defeat him, then an even stronger person comes along... The battle will continue elsewhere, fought by others... It's an endless cycle! It doesn't end with a person's death..."_

The bits of what the man said echoed through his mind. _That's right, no matter what I do I have to fight to get stronger, to overcome my enemies from here and the future. Also, to not let Zangetsu take control of my body like last time. _The brown headed teen once more thought. He didn't notice it, but Reborn watched the emotions go through his eyes and body language. The hit man says that he can read minds, but really it's the body language and eyes that gives the whole thing away. From what he can tell, his student was fighting with something on the inside. Well, whatever it was that he fought with made the future mafia boss take the situation more seriously.

The two of them walked out of the building and headed towards Tsuna's house. During their walk, the mafia boss in training found out who the other guardian was. Hibari Kyoya, the cloud guardian. He was shocked to learn that somebody such as the black headed teen would be given the ring. But when he thought about it really, it made sense. Hibari was like a cloud, going on his own without anybody telling him what to do. _That leaves two more... I wonder..._ Tsuna wondered to himself who it could be. Very, very, few people came into mind. Then, he watched as Reborn got off of the wall and had his gun out with a whole bunch of Dying Wills bullets. Before the hit man triggered the gun, he was stopped by his student saying with a smirk:

"Now really Reborn, forcing a student to train when they want to be trained in the first place. I've told you this morning. I have no chance of getting out of this mess. So, I accept my position. Now, how are you going to train me to get stronger, when you're giving me the strength and not let me use my own?"

The toddler figure tilted his fedora down slightly. A proud and sadistic smirk appeared on his lips. He ordered the teen:

"Run"

Tsuna turned around then ran towards where ever his instincts took him. Soon, he stopped running as he found himself in front of a cliff. He panted from the long run. He was disgusted with how weak he is in this new life. He has to get stronger, to gain more power, to gain back his old powers. He trains to protect, and if he has to be a part of the mafia to do so then so be it. He looked at Reborn who said to him:

"We're going to use Primo's method of training. Climb this cliff within the next two days. Then we're going to move onto the next step. Understood?"

Tsuna gave a sharp nod. He grabbed onto the rocks and started to climb. Throughout the rest of the day, he wouldn't stop climbing. At times, he would get deep or small cuts. Many times, he has fallen into the river that's in front of the cliff. Reborn was ready to use the Dying Will bullet once more, so that his student can rest. He was stopped when he was told that his student isn't going to give up so easily. By the time that the sun was soon to set, finally the teen decided to rest. His muscles just screamed at him for pushing them over the limit. He ignored them, knowing that soon he's going to get stronger and isn't going to have this feelings anymore. That's how it was in his previous life. When he started martial arts as a child, he was always in pain in the beginning. Soon, the soreness left and was replaced by strength.

Tsuna set down in front of a fire, with a blanket wrapped his body. His eyes stared into the fire. There's a saying, when one looks into the fire they see their past. Right now, he was experiencing just that. He thought back to his family, friends and mate from his previous life. He just knows that if any of them find him in this position, they wouldn't believe how a person like him went from a protector to a coward. He swore that he could hear Grimmjow cursing at him with absolute outrage. One of the biggest reasons why they got along with each other, as mates, was because they could protect themselves and didn't need protection unless they're in a position that calls for it. Right now, he's so weak that he knew that his mate is going to be disappointed in him if he ever found out. After all, why would someone, such as his mate, want anything to do with him, a weak and pathetic person?

"In a few minutes we're going back to training."

Tsuna's dark thoughts were interrupted when he heard Reborn. His brown eyes looked away from the fire, to meet a pair of black eyes. He stared back at the fire, and decided that he had enough with his negative thoughts and had to do something about his strength. He shook his head and said as he stood up:

"No, I'm heading right back to training."

He took off the blanket and went back to climbing up the cliff. All the while, thinking that he has to get stronger, if not for him, then for his family, friends and mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chance of OOC taking place**

**Please review, follow and favorite. **

The following week was long and tiring. Tsuna hadn't only trained with Reborn, but within his inner world as well whenever he goes to sleep. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. The first time that he went in there, he noticed that he looked the same as in this life. That wasn't good points in his book, because his strength and reflexes weren't back and it feels like he's starting all over again before he went to safe Rukia. Even Zangetsu looked the same as him, except the white hair, pale skin and eyes. It was hard in the beginning, because the two of them had to get used to the new bodies. The only things that didn't change, was the Zanpakuto shapes.

Tsuna had to start with the large sword, which weighted far more than it had in his previous life. But after hours of training, the sword became lighter. The next step was doing the Bankai, but that he had to work on outside of his inner world. But only after that, he could work on getting control over his hollow mask. For now, until he finds a way without killing himself, he's going to train with Zangetsu with the Zanpakuto.

The other thing that took place for the past week, was that he found out who's the lightning guardian is. To his shock, it's Lambo. He almost went insane when he found out, but quickly reminded himself that even though Lambo was just a child he was raised in a mafia family. So, that means that the little kid in the cow costume knows how to protect himself in some shape or form. The only thing that worried Tsuna was that he has to let Lambo fight against the Varia's lightning guardian. It worries him greatly because he's going to fight against a grown man, who has many years of experiences under his belt.

That's when he has started to tutor Lambo when it comes to fighting hand to hand combat. The little boy didn't like it one bit. But when he was told how dangerous the situation was going to be, and a high chance of him not seeing Nana again, he started to take the training seriously. Really, it was the only thing that Tsuna could really teach the small child, since he can't teach him how to wield a sword or use spiritual energy. But, the training went well in the end, and the two males became closer to each other, up to the point that they see each other as brothers in everything but blood.

There are a few other things that Tsuna was worried about. One of them is that he still doesn't know who the last guardian is. For all he knows, it could be a complete stranger. But when he thought back to what Reborn said, that he knew all of the guardians' well he couldn't think of many. The only person who he knows uses illusions was Mukuro, and he was in prison. The other thing that worried him greatly, was the connection that he has with Grimmjow seems to be growing. His instincts screamed at him to go find his mate. But he couldn't do it because he can't just leave everybody behind. So, he decided to wait and hope that Grimmjow is going to show up later and not now.

Today, during class, he found himself freeze in his seat. His eyes narrowed in shock, when he saw two familiar people in front of him and the class. Those people are Rukia and Grimmjow, who were wearing gigai's that made them look around his age. His brown eyes met with blue pair familiar eyes, that seemed to narrow at him. _Oh no, he's going to kill me when he has the time! I can't believe that he found me this soon._ He screamed in his mind. His old Tsuna's personality took place, as he started to panic mentally.

**"Hey king! Stop yelling so loud. I'm trying to sleep here."**

Zangetsu shouted with a very clear pissed tone, but also a sleepy one. _Shut up Zangetsu! If you haven't noticed, our mates are here!_ Tsuna mentally scowled at the spirit. He paid attention back to his friend and mate. His homeroom female teacher said to the class with a smile:

"Class, these are your new classmates. Please introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Kuchiki Rukia. I hope we all get along."

The black headed girl said with one of her fake innocent smiles. _Can't believe that she's acting the same way as when she came to my high school,_ Tsuna thought to himself and was ready to let his head hang there. The blue headed boy said without looking away from the brown headed mafia boss in training:

"Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow"

**"Shit, we're in trouble."**

The usual mocking tone was gone, and replaced with nervousness? _No, really? I haven't noticed_. Tsuna replied sarcastically. He, himself, was very nervous just like his inner hollow. He was nervous for obvious reasons, but his insecurities about his strength made itself very well known among the other feelings. He broke the eye contact, and stared down at his hands that rested on the desk. He trained as hard as he could outside of his inner world, sometimes without even going to sleep, but he wasn't as strong as he used to be. Mentally, he cursed this new body of his. He was so weak and his balance was laughable, he was dumb and not good at sports. The only reason why he's even passing the classes now was because of his high school knowledge and training harder than ever.

"Kuchiki, go seat beside Sasagawa in the back room, and Jaegerjaquez go seat beside Sawada. Please raise your hands."

Tsuna flinched. He slowly raised his hand, and cursed himself for forgetting that the seat next to him was free due to the kid that occupied it beforehand transferred schools. He could feel the presence coming closer to him. He looked in the corner of his eyes towards Grimmjow, to see him staring right back at him. The brown headed teen grabbed a piece of paper, wrote '_talk to you during lunch_' on it and passed it silently to his mate. The Espada read the piece of paper and gave a small nod towards him, before returning his attention to the front of the room.

For the rest of the morning classes, he couldn't stop sneaking looks at his mate in the corner of his eyes. After 14 long years, he's with his mate again, who's alright and wasn't killed by the Soul Society to his relief. The warmth that was sent to him from the other was comforting, and made him relax and forget about his nervousness and worries. He hadn't felt like this for a long time, and couldn't understand how he survived this long. When the bell rang for lunch, the nervousness came back in full bloom. He saw his friend, Gokudera and Yamamoto, come up to him. They suggested to him that they should eat lunch together. They were shocked when he said:

"Sorry Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, I have some things to do. Maybe tomorrow we can eat lunch."

"Of course tenth"

The silver headed Italian said with a smile, which turned into a scowl when the black headed Japanese teen beside him smiled and said:

"I guess we're going to see each other after lunch then."

Tsuna smiled softly at the two then nodded. He watched as they walked out of the room, with their usual fan girls running after them. He winced with sympathy towards his friends, who have to deal with fan girls from the start of the school to the end. He turned to his mate and said to him before the other one said anything:

"To the roof, it's free during lunch. See you in a few minutes."

He got up and quickly headed up to the roof. The more the seconds passed by, the more he became nervous. Many questions went through his mind at the moment. Such as: What are their reactions going to be? Why are they here? Are they going to think of him lowly because of his new life? He wondered to himself silently, as he sat down on one of the spots on the roof. It has been 14 years since he has seen them. He doesn't know if they changed or not, but hoped that they would accept him. Especially, after they're going to find out about his position in this new life.

The door slammed open, which made the teen nearly shriek with shock but quickly caught it before it came out of his mouth. Tsuna slowly got up, only to fall onto his back when he was tackled by Rukia. The next thing he knew, she hit him in the head while shouting:

"You idiot, do you have any idea how worried we were? We thought that you really died that day."

Tears ran down her face, as she hugged him tightly. Tsuna's brown eyes soften. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back tightly. His head hurts like hell now, but he knows that he deserved it for making them all worried like that. Soon, she let go of him. The two got onto their feet once more. The brown eyes looked away from the female towards the blue headed male. Quickly, he looked down at his feet. He knows that he's in deep trouble with his mate, especially since he's the dominant in the relationship now. Before the war broke out years ago, the two fought each other once more with Grimmjow coming out the victor. Tsuna wasn't happy about it one bit, but didn't make a comment.

What he found surprising was that Grimmjow grabbed his hair roughly and pulled him into a deep kiss. Tsuna relaxed, he kissed him back, which was kind of hard since he's shorter than his dominant mate by 5 inches. After a few seconds, they pulled away. The Espada growled at him:

"You fucking bastard, making me worry like that."

"Sorry," Tsuna said sheepishly, "I didn't think that I would get killed. Even the Spirit King said that I wasn't supposed to die."

The two stared at the brown headed teen in shock. Rukia asked him:

"You've met the Spirit King?"

Instead of getting a response, the two watched the brown headed teen close his eyes then pumped out his spiritual energy. After a few minutes, he stopped, opened his eyes and frowned. He whispered to them:

"Look you guys. I'm going to explain everything later, but I can't right now because Reborn is heading this way." He got an idea "Do you have any gikons?"

The two showed their own gikons, which for Rukia was a rabbit and for Grimmjow was a cat. Tsuna wasn't surprised with his friend, because she has an obsession with rabbits. He was amused though with his mate, because he's a panther and has a cat gikon. Quickly pushing it out of his head, he asked:

"Which one has the normal personality?"

"That would be me"

The Espada smirked, which made the shinigami pout. She said:

"Mine isn't that different, just makes one perky."

The two males stared at her for a long moment. Tsuna said to his mate:

"Hand me over one, and you two should take some too. We need a private place to talk. I don't know if Reborn can see spirits or not but I'm not taking any chances."

"You better have a good explanation strawberry."

Grimmjow said as he handed over one of the balls. At the same time, he was given a glare by his mate. The shorter male lost his temper and nearly shouted:

"How many times do I have to tell you blubbery-head? My name doesn't mean strawberry! It's to protect one thing!"

"Can you two stop fighting? I know you're excited to see each other again but do take your frustrations out in private."

Rukia teased the two. What she said made her friend blush hard while the Espada had a smirk on his face. The three of them quickly gulp down their pieces then their souls were out of their bodies. Grimmjow and Rukia were taller than their gigai's, which caused Tsuna to glare at his mate because he's 2 feet shorter than him. _Now I know how Toshiro feels_, he thought to himself with a huff. _Well, at least my plan for how to get out of the body worked_. He looked down at himself, to see that he's wearing the same fighting kimono as his shinigami friend. He said to his human form:

"We're going to be back soon."

The human body gave a sharp nod, while giving a sly like smirk at the other gigais. Tsuna blinked a few times. He realized which personality his body contains now. He tried to stay calm while he talked:

"I thought you told me that yours is the normal one."

"It's more normal than the chibi's gikon."

He got a glare from the female of the group, but ignored it like it was nothing. With that, the three got out of there and towards the forest nearby. There, the three found a private spot and sat down. So, Tsuna decided that it's time to tell them his story from the start of when he met the Spirit King. After that, he went onto how he was born with no memories of his past life, which was why he couldn't contact them or do anything. He left out the parts where he's known as Dame-Tsuna, and skipped to the point of where a toddler said that he's going to teach him how to become a mafia boss. Both of the spirits didn't know what a mafia is, but after it was explained to them they didn't say anything. But by the cocky smirk on Grimmjow's face, Tsuna knows exactly what the other was thinking. He went up to the point of where he gained his memories back and now has to train to fight a group by the name of Varia, over who takes over Vongola. In the end, Rukia said:

"So, you're going to be a boss of a group like Aizen's but at the same time you're not?"

"You could say that. I've talked with Reborn about Vongola, and he explained it to me a little better. Pretty much Vongola purpose is to protect the people who can't protect themselves."

Tsuna explained from his spot where he sat in his mate's lap. After he explained about his training with Reborn, one of his hands was grabbed all of a sudden by the larger hand. He saw that Grimmjow was staring at all the scratches on his hand that still haven't been healed from his training. He decided to change the subject:

"How's everyone? What happened after the war?"

Rukia decided to speak on the topic, since the other one was too busy checking his mate over for other injuries. The teen was surprised to hear about the changes that took place, and his mouth nearly dropped open in shock when he found out who's Orihime's mate is. He really is happy to find out that his family is doing alright. Karin and Yuzu are married, both with children that aren't older than 3. He hid a sad smile. He didn't realize how much he missed out on his family's life. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the arms around his waist tightened, and a face buried itself in his neck. Tsuna relaxed and rested his cheek against the head. He and Grimmjow were muttering under their breaths to each other about something. If one would listen closely, they would hear what they're arguing about.

"Grimmjow, for the last time, you can't help me out with this. The only thing that you can help me with is my training to get my full strength back from before I died."

"Then that's what I'm going to do."

The Espada growled protectively. The two pair of eyes glared at each other, as if they were challenging the other to say anything further. Back in their inner worlds, they could hear their Zanpakuto spirits and inner hollows at the same time fight each other. To the two spirits, it was more like a game of tag but slightly different at the same time. Tsuna then realized something. He asked them:

"Where are you two staying?"

"There's an apartment in this town, where it was always used by shinigami's whenever there's a long term mission in this town. Since this town used to be the number one spot, before the spot was taken by Karakura."

Rukia replied. She was given a nod. The mafia boss in training decided that it was time to head back, before school ended. With that, the three ran back to the school and made it just in time.


End file.
